Under The Sheets
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: "If it makes you feel better too, when we were under the sheets, you killed me too." KREW. LIGHT SMUT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**Songs: Under The Sheets by Ellie Goulding **

**Warning: Mild smut, fluff and Badam and mention of Eclare.**

* * *

><p>"About time!" Adam Torres exclaimed as he saw the front door finally close and Audra Torres' Mercedes purr to a start, Audra was on her way to a business trip in Ontario and was trusting her two sons, Adam and Drew Torres to be able to be responsible young adults and stay in the house alone that weekend. Meaning no shenanigans as she called them, meaning no parties, Audra still remembered the last party which was thrown by Drew at her last summer before he attended Degrassi, he claimed he needed to know the "ladies" before being enrolled, making Audra roll her eyes and punish him severely.<p>

Another rule, no girls - another one directed towards Drew, but to Adam as well, Audra remembers very well the last several times Drew had a girl under the roof, the recent girl coming to mind being Katie Matlin - her son's current girlfriend, but also Bianca DeSousa and Alli Bhandari had come to her mind as well. For Adam, well Audra had only caught him with a girl once and that was with the very older and very fashionable Fiona Coyne, her relationship with Adam had ended swiftly and since then, Audra hadn't caught Adam with a girl since then, unless Audra wanted to count Clare Edwards, but Clare and Adam had nothing going on as Adam had clarified embarrassingly as he mentioned how Clare was rekindling her relationship with his best friend and current visitor in the Torres house, Eli Goldsworthy.

Audra had seen how nice and responsible her sons had been this past month and she figured she could trust them alone, as long as her house doesn't burn down by the time she returns, she trusts her teenage boys.

Drew listened intently as he heard Audra pull out from the driveway and her car drove off down the street and was soon out of sight and hearing - finally they had the house to themselves, as well as _others._

"Is she gone?" Adam asked with a smile on his face and Drew nodded as he locked the door and looked at the staircase, expecting them to run down at any time.

"Booyah!" exclaimed Adam, he was about to raise his arms in the air, but quickly remembered how he was only in one sling from the previous month's horrid tragedy and could only raise one hand in happiness.

"You're such a dork, Adam." giggled Bianca as she made her way down the staircase and approached Adam, her hair was surprisingly straightened and put back in a high ponytail, she was wearing tight ripped up jeans and a very tight white shirt, showing very much skin and cleavage making Adam's cheek go red at the sight before him, he had a reoccurring crush on Bianca since she had danced with him at prom and now he was somewhat sure she returned the feeling if she agreed to go out on a movie date with him tonight.

"Heh." coughed Adam as he looked at Bianca under his lashes. "You look.. Um.. Nice." complimented Adam as he eyed Bianca's cleavage which was something anyone would expect from Bianca, especially since Adam has known Bianca for a while, but he didn't expect this with him at all.

"Someone's tongue tied." teased Drew as he watched his brother and his ex girlfriend - but newfound friend play the flirting game before him.

Adam's cheeks only grew even more red as his eyes darted to the hardwood floor and Bianca moved her eyes from Adam to Drew as a smile crossed her cherry red lips.

"Funny Torres, I remember on many occasions when you were tongue tied yourself." Bianca said which caused even more coughing to erupt from Adam and for Drew's own cheeks to go red this time, making Bianca's smile turn into a grin. "I knew that'd shut you up." clicked Bianca's tongue as she grabbed Adam's hand as he looked up at her and then their interlaced fingers. "We're gonna get going now. See ya later, Torres."

Adam shyly waved a goodbye to Drew before he found himself being dragged away by Bianca, but then it hit Drew like a ton of bricks - where was _his _girlfriend, she never graced down the stairs with Bianca.

"Hey Bee!" shouted Drew and Bianca stopped in her tracks and looked at Drew with a questioning yet annoyed look on her face - guess she really wants to see this movie with Adam. "Where's Katie?" Drew asked and Bianca's eyes followed upstairs and she smiled.

"She's in your room, she was getting everything ready for you two losing each other's virginity, she has candles and everything - it's kind of cute how nervous she is too."

"Uh, c'mon, Bee. Lets go before you make Drew turn into a hot tomato." Adam said under his breath as he dragged Bianca out the door, once the door clicked, Drew sighed heavily, feeling his cheeks lessen the hotness and he soon retreated up the steps where his beautiful girlfriend, Katie was awaiting for him and he could only feel himself grow excited by the night's events which would take place soon.

.

.

.

"Perfect.. Perfect.. Oh, almost perfect." muttered Katie as she straightened out Drew's plaid pillow on his patterned bed, she wanted this night to be perfect, that's how she expected first times to be, perfect, always with candles, nice and easy music playing in the background, dimmed lights - at least that's what Katie hoped it was like, she was a virgin and has never experienced any type of sexual contact since being with Drew, the most they ever did was travel their hands into each other's shirts and already by then Katie was feeling uncomfortable.

Sighing heavily Katie looked around the room, it was previously messy, but with the help with her new and unexpected friend, Bianca had helped her clean Drew's room and make it all ready to go for the night, but as each second ticked on and on, Katie found herself growing more and more nervous, she had not only lied to her mother - saying she was spending the weekend at her best friend Marisol Lewis's house, but her younger sister Maya had known Katie was going to Drew's and Maya had a pretty good idea why she was going for as well, so Katie had to pay her little sister to keep her mouth shut.

Suddenly Drew's bedroom door opened and Katie quickly turned around to find herself face to face with Drew who was looking around the dimmed room in awe and finally his eyes laid on the very nervous Katie, she was wearing a knee long dress and her hair was straightened which Bianca had done for her, and she was wearing high heels, she could feel her insides flip and jump at the feeling of being so exposed in front of Drew, the kind of feeling which would make her younger self want to sprint to the bathroom and upchuck all the dinner she had eaten, but Katie was past that, she had been past that for months thanks to therapy, family and Marisol being by her side.

"Hi." said Katie in a small voice as Drew shut the door behind himself and approached Katie with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Wow, Katie you look.." Drew trailed off, not knowing how to explain Katie's beauty at that moment, but Katie had opened her mouth and allowed words to flow from her mouth which she didn't want to flow.

"I look overexposed? The dress - its too much is it? I should have worn lingerie right? I wasn't so sure what you would like on me and my hair - its too straight huh? I wasn't so sure on how to have Bianca style my hair and she said straight hair would suit me well, but I wasn't so sure you know? I just should have-" Katie didn't have time to finish her babbling when Drew clapped a hand over Katie's mouth and chuckled at his girlfriend's word vomit, all of which was entirely untrue in his opinion.

"Katie. Let a man finish his words, eh?" Drew teased as he dropped his hand from Katie's mouth, causing her cheeks to go red and she stared down at her heel clad feet.

"As I was saying.. I was saying how _radiant _you look right now, the dress, it looks amazing on you, and your hair is beautiful Katie, you could style it anyway and I'd still find it super sexy and as for lingerie.. Well I wouldn't be opposed to some sexy lingerie, but in whatever you dress in - you look so sexy in it." Drew murmured as he looped his hands around Katie's waist and pulled her closer, he could sense her nervousness even greater now as she gulped, more heat added to her cheeks.

"T-Thanks." Katie stammered as she licked her pink lips, a groan escaped Drew's throat and Katie eyed him oddly. "Did I do something wrong?" quipped Katie, she didn't want anything to go any worse already and they hadn't even started on the kissing!

"Ugh, no." groaned Drew. "Its just when you lick your lip, it just.. Really turns me on." admits Drew and before Katie could stammer out another word, Drew pressed his lips hungrily against her, tasting her sweet taste on his lips, her arms looping around his neck, pulling them closer together.

Drew's hand snaked down Katie's back, feeling her zipper and pulling it all the way down, their lips not leaving each other's as the kissing intensified, Katie shrugged her dress to her ankles, she kicked the dress from her feet and stepped out of her heels, she began messing with Drew's buttons on his button down shirt, feeling his chiseled abs underneath her fingertips, more moans escaped Drew's throat as Katie broke their kiss to further undo the buttons, tired of waiting, Drew broke out of the shirt, seeing the buttons burst from the sockets, Katie found herself staring intently at the trace of sweat that lined his tanned abs.

Drew chuckled at Katie's staring and muttered,

"Staring at something you like, Matlin?"

Katie broke her gaze from Drew's stomach and soon found herself smirking as she skimmed her fingers down his stomach, feeling him shiver under her touch.

"Maybe. Possibly. Who knows anymore, Torres." teased Katie as her fingers looped into his belt loops, she teased him further by lightly tracing the skin above his pant buckle, almost immediately Katie saw his erected member rise and she slightly gasped at the sight, she had never made a guy get a erection before and she felt her feistiness wash away by the gesture.

"Don't stop, Katie.. Please." moaned Drew and Katie gulped and soon undid his belt buckle, making sure to lightly trace his skin with her fingertips making him moan even more, he pressed his forehead against hers and lightly kissed her nose and then moved his face to her lips and not a moan escaped his lips as he pressed their lips together, suckling together as they fell against his bed with a thump, some candles fluttered out by the gesture.

Katie raked her fingers down Drew's back as she felt his hands behind her back, fumbling with her strap, he couldn't seem to unhook the hooks for the love of God, it always seemed easy in movies, the guys being experts with straps, but he on the other hand - wasn't such a expert.

Eventually the hooks were undone and the bra fell from Katie's freckled shoulders with ease, she looked at Drew under her lashes and he looked at her eyes, not paying any attention to her breasts whatsoever, instead he had his mind on one thing and one thing only.

"I don't wanna hurt you." breathed Drew and Katie sighed as she shook her head, her fingers raking through Drew's thick black hair, she loved him so much - she knew he would never hurt her, he wouldn't cause her the slightest ounce of pain in the world, he was kindest and gentlest man in the world and Katie knew he would treat her with such love tonight, she had no more reasons to be worried.

"You would never hurt me, Drew. Never." whispered Katie, Drew slightly smiled and pressed his lips against hers , tasting her once more, feeling her tongue brush against his lips slightly before he pulled away and shimmied down her body, to her only clothed body part, her waist.

Cautiously, Drew pulled her underwear off her hips, pulling them down her legs and finally down to her ankles, Katie felt the nervousness flee from her body when Drew placed a loving kiss on the top of her clit before he raised himself before her, he gulped and looked at her.

"If I hurt you - please tell me to stop okay?" breathed Drew and Katie nodded as she wound her arms around Drew's neck, connecting their soft lips once more as Drew slowly eased himself into Katie, she shivered under the contact, she felt pain and gripped the back of Drew's hair tightly at the pain she was feeling in her clit, but soon the pain seemed to wash away when Drew began to easing himself in and out of her, creating a rhythm between the two, pleasure entered Katie's veins and she arched her back as Drew began to pick up pace, himself feeling the pleasure as well.

"Go faster. Please." Katie pleaded as she winced at Drew's immediate rhythms gaining a faster pace, sweat beginning to drip from his brow and down onto Katie's bare body, Katie herself was feeling herself arch more into Drew's member, she tightened her walls against his member, making it impossible for him to escape her walls, he yelped at the feeling as Katie smirks deliciously and soon releases her walls, making Drew work a quicker and faster pace.

During that night, the two yelped each other's names, felt each other inside of each other, constantly murmured 'I love you's' and 'You're amazing'. Never once did Katie ask Drew to stop, never once did she complain of the pain in her clit, never did she do any of those things, if anything she wanted more pleasure, a greater pain below her waist.

Eventually Drew eased himself out of Katie one last time before collapsing next to Katie, extremely tired and spent by the past hour's events, sweat was gliding down his face as he panted from so much work he had done. Soon he felt Katie's hand find his and they interlaced fingers and Drew slightly squeezed her fingers, he heard her giggle at the gesture and she murmured.

"When we under the sheets, you were killing me, but in a good way."

Drew twisted his neck to look at her oddly, but Katie shook her head and looked at Drew with a grin.

"In other words - thanks for making this a memorable first time, Drew." whispered Katie as she squeezed Drew's hand, Drew chuckled and brought their joined hands to his lips for him to kiss lightly.

"I love you, Katie." Drew breathed as he looked at the amazing Katie before him, after all that had happened to him the past couple months with Bianca and Vince, he never thought he would have made it to this summer, but he had and he was here and he was _happy. _

"I love you too, Drew." Katie replied as her eyes fluttered to a close and she was soon asleep, Drew let go of her hand and soon rested his hand on her sweaty shoulder, feeling her hot skin under his own as he murmured,

"If it makes you feel better, you killed me under those sheets too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating a long time! My laptop is broken and I've been on my mom's desktop and its been hard to type without it crashing every hour. :P Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this one shot! I love Krew and I wanted smut for them haha. (: So please review! **


End file.
